I don't have a choice, but I still choose you
by xTheSecretsThatWeKeepx
Summary: Mickie has always been in love with Trish. What happens when Trish shows up at her house one day? Will true love prevail?
1. Maybe is better than never at all

Maybe, Is better than never at all

Mickie's eyes widened instantly as she spotted the blonde standing there infront of herself at the door. Mickie stepped back a bit as the sun kissed her skin. It was bright outside. She watched her step closer and closer. "I..I'm glad you came back." Mickie whispered, that same bright smile graced her face, the same way it always did everytime Trish came into a room where she was, 'cept this time, she was in Mickie's house. Sure, she adored that Trish came, she just didn't know exactly why she had came. She swallowed hard as Trish's hands came to rest around her waist. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Trish asked, that trademark smile pulling at her lips. All Mickie could do was nod, sure that wasn't all she ever wanted but it sure as hell would do for now. Trish angled her head as she slid her hands under Mickie's shirt, tracing circles against her stomach as she captured her lips. Mickie's heart rate increased drastically as she kissed her back, feeling Trish's body pressed up against hers. Trish broke the kiss, sliding Mickie's shirt off over her head, wrapping her arms around Mickie carefully as she backed her up against the cabinet in the kitchen, lifting her up and setting her on the counter top. She grabbed Mickie's legs, wrapping them around her waist as she fumbled with the clasp on the front of Mickie's black bra, undoing it as she threw it to the floor, moving her hands slowly up Mickie's stomach as she finally gropped her perky breasts, squeezing them hard. Mickie's breath hitched in her throat as she closed her eyes. How many nights had she dreamed of this exact thing happening, way too many to even try to count. She felt Trish's lips pressing against her neck, then her left hand moving down and tracing a straight line from Mickie's kneecap, to the inside of her thigh. She bit her lip, looking down at her fellow diva's hand as she felt her fingertips pulling at the hem of her panties. Finally, She thought as she watched Trish look at her. Mickie's eyes popped wide open as she panted, wiping the sweat that was beading on her chest off as she sat up, turning on the lamp. She brushed her hair back and held her hand there for awhile. "Seriously?" She grunted. It hadn't even been two whole days since Trish had signed back with the WWE, Smackdown brand. The first moment she heard Trish's giggle and sigh, back in the ring when she was getting double teamed by Laycool, she thought she had died and gone to heaven. She closed her eyes as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, remembering Trish running down that ramp and sliding into the ring, taking out Layla first then being nice and slow when she beat the hell out of Michelle. She smirked as she looked over at Mickie, then rolled out the ring and left. How come she had to come back? Not that Mickie wasn't happy of course. She just still was fighting to get rid of those feelings that she had for Trish, just when they had gotten a little easier to deal with, she had to come back. Of course she didn't feel the same for Mickie like Mickie felt for her, or well..so Mickie thought anyways. She picked up her phone as Trish's giggle and sigh played, hesitating as she answered, "Hello?" She asked, holding her breath. "Hey Mickie! Uhmm I was wondering if you maybe wanted to stop by my house for dinner? I was going to invite the other divas, but they all had plans so I thought I'd call and ask you. Turns out I still had your number in my cell phone." Trish said. GREAT, so now I'm a backup plan for her. Mickie thought, nodding a bit. "Sure Trish, I'd love to come over." She replied. "Great, I'll be there at like 5:30, dress up nice." She stated. Mickie smiled as she bit her lip. "I will Trish." She spoke. "And uhmm Hey Mickie?" Trish started. "Yeah, Trish?" she whispered. "Uhh nevermind. See you later. Bye." Trish hesitated as she sat there on her couch. "Bye." Mickie whispered, hanging up the phone. It seemed to take 5:30 forever to get here. She swallowed hard as she heard a knock on the door. She fixed her black dress a bit as she walked to the door, opening it and smiling as her eyes fell over the blonde diva. "Hey Trish." She smirked, Trish leaned over, hugging Mickie with one arm, before hesitating a bit and wrapping her other arm around the brunette. Mickie's eyes widened a bit as she wrapped her arms back around Trish. What Trish didn't know is that Mickie texted Victoria to see what plans she had that night, she said none. Then she asked why didn't she go to Trish's then, she said Trish didn't call any of the divas. Mickie's heart ached, Trish lied to her..not to just lie, but to get Mickie to feel bad and go. Trish wanted to be alone wtih Mickie, that made Mickie's stomach feel with warm. fuzzy feelings, she still had them as she stood here with Trish in her arms. Trish let go, brushing some of her hair behind her ears as she blushed a bit, looking down. "We should get going." She took Mickie's hand as they walked out the door. And thus begun the first step in what would be something Mickie could have never ever begun to ask for Trish to do.


	2. Something's just not right with you

Something's just not right with you.

Mickie jumped a bit once Trish drove over the lump in her driveway, chuckling as she closed her eyes, resting her heart a bit. Trish turned to Mickie as she turned the car off, smiling. "Welcome, to my home." She added, Mickie could see her gnawing on her bottom lip. She got out of the car, looking around the yard a bit as her eyes fell on some of the neighbors staring over at her. "Oh sweetie, don't worry about them." she grinned, taking ahold of Mickie's hand as she pulled her up the sidewalk, the stairs, and then into the front room. She shut the door behind her, letting go of Mickie's hand. "Make...yourself at home, can I get you anything.. oh wait, a bottle of water." she grinned, remembering that that was what Mickie always drank from the moment she cut off the latte's. Mickie nodded as she walked over, sitting on the couch and looking around the inside of her house. She didn't see any pictures of Trish and her husband, just Trish and every now and then, a picture of her and Mickie back in the day. Her heart beat increased a bit, looking over at the blonde as she handed her the bottle of water. "Thanks Trish." Mickie grinned. "You are welcome sweetie." she responded, sitting next to Mickie, letting their arms brush against eachother a bit. A soft gasp escaped Mickie's lips as she looked over at Trish, moving her arm. "Sorry, I remember how you hate me touching you all the time." she smiled, staring down at the pattern on Trish's carpet. Trish laughed as she grabbed Mickie's arm, pulling it back closer to herself as she held onto it still, sipping at her water. "Well, it's our reunion... I think it'd be okay to touch me for awhile. I missed you, after all." she added in. Mickie looked up over at the diva, smiling softly, her eyes tinged with a hint of pain. "I missed you too, it literally killed me when you left." she admitted. Trish turned towhere she was facing Mickie, lifting her chin with her pointer finger as she used her other hand to brush some of the brunette hair out of Mickie's face. "You are too beautiful to be looking down all the time Mickie." she whispered. Mickie swallowed hard, peeping up at her for a second or two before looking away. "Thanks." she stated dryly. "Trish.. I, I know you didn't invite anyone else, Victoria told me so.. I don't know what sick, twisted game you are trying to pull here, being all nice to me and holding my hand and touching my arm.. but it hurts..it really hurts. I just can't believe you think you can come back around and play with my feelings again. I can't believe you." She mumbled as she stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes as she made her way to the door, only to be stopped by Trish's arms being thrown around her, stopping her in her tracks. "Oh Mickie.. no sweetie, no. I'm not playing with your emotions, I promise. I just wanted to catch up. I swear, please don't leave." she whispered as her lips rested against Mickie's left ear. Mickie closed her eyes, letting her arms drop to her side. She believed her, more than she ever intended to of course. She felt Trish's arms turning her around, pulling her against her chest. Mickie's arms slowly wrapped around Trish as she clung to her for awhile, before letting go. "Sorry, I just... I dont know what came over me." Mickie whispered, unwinding herself from Trish's arms as she walked over, sitting back onto the couch. "I invited you here with me because I wanted to talk to you, remember how we used to do that back in the day, no one knew about it though. I'm sorry that I was so mean to you, it was only a storyline back then." she stated, grabbing her phone as she walked into the kitchen answering it. "Hello..." "What are you doing out so late, You better have not went to see her, you know she is crazy..you know she really loves you!" Her husband said into his phone as he laid in their bed back home. "Yes I do know that..and yes I am with Mickie at the moment. I just wanted to catch up with her, it's really none of your business. Goodbye." "Don't you hang up..-" Trish rolled her eyes as she snapped her cell phone shut, walking over and sitting next to Mickie, brushing her index finger up and down Mickie's sunkissed arm. "I always admired how naturally dark your skin is." She stated, looking at Mickie. "Are you feeling okay? You look a little hot." she added, leaning over as she pressed her lips to Mickie's forehead. "Hmm, must just be me." she added finally, sitting back next to Mickie. Mickie stayed quiet as she looked down. "Mickie, sweetie..talk to me. I can tell something is on your mind." she whispered, brushing her lips across the palm of Mickie's hand. "Just stop it Trish!" she sobbed, covering her face. "You are married... stop acting like you care about me, you just cant. I'm not loveable.. I've only loved one person my entire life, that person was..is you. I can't take the fact that you married him... that you live with him that you go home to him all the time. You never believed that I loved you but I did, I still do and it hurts me that you came back, to just spend time with me.. I'm not emotionally stable enough for this.. I'm just not." she cried. Trish sighed, pulling Mickie's hands away from her face. "Mickie, I was blind back then, I thought it was just a part of the storyline. Looking back like last month when I was alone, soaking in the tub.. I remembered the look that was on your face when I announced I was leaving, the pain in your eyes... the way they hardened into a cold gaze. I realized last month, that you really did love me..and I had to come to see if it was true and it is, according to what you just told me." she smiled softly. "I didn't love him.. I never have Mickie... to be honest, everytime he held me in his arms.. I pictured it was you, cept less hairy." she chuckled. GREAT, did she just have to ruin Mickie's whole life now.. coming back to tell her that. "What I'm trying to say Mickie, is that.. Mickie, I love you." she said, trying to copy the same tone Mickie used a long time ago when Trish was Ref. Mickie gazed up at her, tears pouring down her cheeks. "What difference does it make, you are still married..and I'm still alone." she whispered, sighing. "Not that it doesn't make me extremely happy to hear you say that, but I don't want to be hurt again Trish." she added. Trish listened to her intently. "I wont hurt you I promise..." She added, hearing her phone go off again. "Get home.. now would you? It's late Patricia.. late." Her husband grunted as he held the phone to his ear. Trish shook her head. "I told you I was spending time with Mickie, not to bother me again.. I'll be home later." She hung the phone up. "Maybe.." she added, looking at Mickie as she took her hand. "Let's go watch a movie..." She pulled her off the couch and up the stairs into her bedroom. She flicked the lights off, bringing Mickie to the bed. Mickie crawled up, sitting against the headboard as she watched Trish slide in The Unborn. She remembered that that was Mickie's favorite show. She pressed play, crawling up next to Mickie as she sat down, stretching her legs out as she leaned agaisnt the headboard. She gazed over at Mickie as she watched her staring at the tv screen. Mickie swallowed hard, feeling Trish's eyes on her. She turned her head slowly, meeting her gaze as they locked eyes. Mickie looked away quickly, then down as she movie played for a good while. She hesitantly scooted closer to Trish as the scary parts came on the screen, feeling Trish pull her closer as she wrapped an arm around Mickie's shoulders. Mickie looked down still, moving her hand out to take ahold of Trish's free hand. She held it gently in her hand as she turned her eyes back onto the screen. She bit her lip, feeling Trish intertwine their fingers together. How her head was yelling at her to just leave, to not be stupid.. but ohhh, how her heart longed for this very thing. Maybe she didn't care if she got hurt, if it meant being close to Trish... she could take the pain. After a while, Mickie decided it was best to just let go. She turned around in the bed, moving her body downwards as she rested her arms and head at the bottom of the bed, placing her chin on her arm as she watched the movie, falling asleep rather quickly. She couldn't help it though, this bed was just too comfortable. Trish turned the movie off, laying down as she watched Mickie for awhile, before falling asleep herself. Mickie's eyes popped open as she shivered, turning to see Trish asleep and under the covers. Mickie crawled back up and slipped under them with her, scooting closer to Trish as she curled next to her, resting her forehead against her arm as she fell back to sleep. Trish awoke awhile later, smiling as she felt Mickie's arms wrapped around her and her head against her arm. "Awww..." she smiled quite happily as she moved Mickie a bit, placing a pillow under her head as she walked out the room quietly and downstairs as she started making Mickie breaskfast, eggs and bacon and two pieces of sausage. She knew Mickie had a problem with thinking she was too fat to eat anything but salad and fruits, she was gonna do everything in her power to make Mickie think otherwise, to show her how beautiful she really was. Mickie woke up, whimpering as she felt the space next to her, empty now. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she leaned against the headboard. She smiled brightly the instant Trish walked up into the room, frowning as she watched her lay the tray infront of Mickie and sit next to her. "I made you breakfast, I hope you like it." She smiled eagerly. Mickie's stomach knotted as she looked down. "Only..if you share it with me." she added. Trish nodded, she knew Mickie would say that, that's why she put so much on the plate. She picked up the fork, putting a piece of egg onto it as she moved it to Mickie's mouth slowly, holding it there. Mickie sighed a bit, opening her mouth as she ate the piece. She watched Trish tear a piece of the bacon off and pop it into her mouth. They ate quietly for awhile, before Mickie leaned over, pecking Trish's cheek softly. She never felt so safe around any one person for a long time, since Trish left. It was nice, to have that feeling back. She bit her lip, looking down. Trish smirked, turning Mickie's face to her as she angled her head, pressing her lips against Mickie's cheek, a bit closer to her mouth. Mickie turned her head some, kissing Trish's cheek even closer to her mouth. She leaned back, closing her eyes. Suddenly, it was like a fiery feeling overcame her body, feeling Trish's lips against her own. Her eyes opened as she wrapped her arms around Trish's neck, feeling Trish's hands against her cheeks as she kissed her back. Her heart flipping and flopping around as she felt Trish's tongue part her lips, slipping into her mouth. She tongue wrestled with her for a bit, before it went back to just a more passionate kiss. She pulled away as Trish did, gasping for air. Her face burned, she had to be blushing alot right about now. "That wasn't right Trish..." she whispered, looking down. WHO CARES! her mind yelled. Yeah, who cared.. Mickie sure didn't. "Don't even say that, it was right.. you wanted it, I wanted it.. that makes it right. I have to go home for a bit, but I'll be back... stay here, please don't leave." she whispered, leaning over as she kissed Mickie softly, pulling away as she ran her thumb across Mickie's soft cheek. "I will come back." She said in a promising tone as she ran out the room. Mickie slid back into bed, covering her face a bit with one hand and leaving her other hand over her heart. Could it be possible..that she could be happy, even with Ron in the picture? She doubted that.. but hey, it was better than nothing.. or maybe there was just something not right about Trish now. She didn't know, she sure as hell didn't care about the fact that maybe Trish did love Ron.. all that mattered, was that Trish loved her.

Love, just simply is.

Climbing into the car and backing out of the driveway Trish drove back home rather quickly, her heart was still racing and she knew she'd have to find a way to get rid of the blush on her cheeks, stopping at a stop light a few blocks away she flipped down the mirror flap and fixed her hair a bit attempting to look at least a bit presentable wiping her hands under her eyes she flipped the flap back up as she started driving home, instantly sighing and sinking a bit in her seat as she noticed Ron's truck in the driveway. "God, does he ever work" she mumbled climbing out of the car and walking up the front steps and unlocking the front door looking around a bit as she quietly slid off her shoes, closing the door behind her she tiptoed towards the stairs. "And where were you?" Trish jumped placing her hand over her chest as she turned around. "You scared me" she chuckled softly as she stepped off the bottom stair. "Trish, where were you?" Ron kept his eyes locked on Trish as he watched her movements. "I was at the house" She shrugged as she turned and started walking into the kitchen. "And was she with you?" he asked as he followed Trish basically step for step into the kitchen. Trish rolled her eyes as she turned around to look at her husband. "Yes she was but nothing happened, we watched a movie and fell asleep..big deal" Ron watched Trish as she lightly picked at her belt loops as she spoke. "You're lying, what actually happened" Trish sighed and tilted her head to the side a bit. "I'm not lying, that's all that happened" she said shaking her head a bit as she turned on her heel and walked over to the fridge opening it and looking around a bit, not that she actually wanted anything she just wanted Ron out of her face. "I've known you since you were seventeen, I know when you're lying..Look at me Trish" He walked over to her and stood beside her, waiting for her to look slamming the fridge door shut when she didn't. "Look at me." He said a lot more firmer, Trish looked up at him. "I want you to stay away from her. I've already arranged for all of your two's storylines together to be cancelled" Trish's jaw dropped a bit as she shook her head. "That's not fair..besides you can't even do that" she couldn't help the smirk that graced her lips. "I can the moment I told them Mickie causes you mental stress, they made sure she'd never be near you..no tag matches, no segments, no singles matches, no title defences." He started listing things off on his fingers. Knowing that Mickie was women's champion and it was Trish's goal to face her at Wrestlemania once again. Trish's smirk instantly disappeared. "Whatever Ron..I'm not listening to this" She sighed as she started walking towards the door only to be pulled back into the kitchen as her husband grabbed her arm. "Oh you're going to listen. Stay. Away. From. Mickie." He said slowly like Trish was a five year old. "I'm not going to put up with you being mopey and sad because you hurt her feelings again, do you not remember how many therapist sessions we had to go through for you to get her out of your system, hell you even said her name on our wedding night" Trish chuckled at that only to stop and look down as she noticed the serious look on Ron's face. "Well lucky for you then since you won't have to deal with me anymore" She tried pulling her arm away only to have Ron hang onto it tighter. "And where do you think you're going" He mocked as Trish continued to try pulling away from him. "Back to someone who actually loves me" She looked up at him. Trish shoved Ron hard as he finally let go of her arm, running upstairs as she locked the bedroom door, packing as much of her stuff as she possible. She shut her suitcase, sliding it down the roof out the window as she slid down it, landing on her feet first, before the suitcase came down. She caught it, sliding it in her car as she got it, driving out the driveway and speeding off. She stopped at the stop sign, wiping her eyes as she shook her head. "Stupid men." She grumbled as she drove again, pulling into the driveway of her other house. She looked up, seeing Mickie walk out the front door, a frown plastered there on her face as she walked closer, opening Trish's door as Trish got out. Mickie's arms gently wound around Trish. "He..can't do this. I can't stay away from you." she whispered into Trish's ear. Trish shook her head, getting angry again. "No, He can't.. I'll tell them he is just jealous of you and to not listen to him, that we are..seperated." She stated. Mickie's heart beat faster instantly. "Oh Trish.. I'm sorry.." She frowned. Trish looked up at her. "No you aren't..." Her angry look turning into a smirk. "And neither am I." she leaned closer, pressing her lips against the brunette's again. Ohh, how perfectly they fit there. Ron's lips were all nasty and rough... nothing like Mickie's silky smooth lips, that just drew Trish in more. Mickie pulled away, trying to restart her heart. It'd take a while for her to get used to that of course. "So... does that mean.." Her eyes shifted to the car. Suitcase.. yes. She stated in her mind, looking back at Trish as she ducked around her, grabbing the case. "Can I stay here with you?" Mickie asked, shutting the car door. Trish nodded, lacing her hand with Mickie's free hand as she pulled her towards the house. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way, sweetie." She replied. Mickie's face lit up. "Great!" she chimed, opening the door with her leg as she pushed it open some more, setting Trish's suitcase down. Trish shut the door, walking over and sitting on the couch as she pulled Mickie into her lap, wrapping her arms tightly around her. "I'm so sorry Mickie." She whispered, looking over at her. Mickie turned her head to face her, smiling. "Why love?" she asked, waiting. "I'm sorry that I took forever to just accept how I was feeling about you.. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back here to you. I was always so worried that you'd move on and get married and be happy... but deep down in my heart, I knew that wouldn't ever happen..that you wanted to be with me and no one else, forever. That oddly, made me happy to know you were alone.. to know noone was tainting that perfectly sunkissed body of yours.. kissing your soft lips, looking into those brown eyes every night. I secretly wanted all that.. but it's not a secret anymore." she added in, grinning. Mickie chewed on her thumb nail. Today, couldn't possibly get more perfect that it already was. She shuddered, feeling the blonde's fingers running up and down her back, tracing little hearts across her back. "I love you Trish." she spoke softly, leaning closer as she kissed her again, longer this time. "I love you too, Mickie." Trish added, pulling Mickie in for a tight hug. They clung to eachother for most of the rest of the day. These two, were truly two people who couldn't ever be seperated.. especially not now. Now, what could possibly come next you say? Well, guess we'll just have to wait and see.


	3. Love just simply is

Love, just simply is.

Climbing into the car and backing out of the driveway Trish drove back home rather quickly, her heart was still racing and she knew she'd have to find a way to get rid of the blush on her cheeks, stopping at a stop light a few blocks away she flipped down the mirror flap and fixed her hair a bit attempting to look at least a bit presentable wiping her hands under her eyes she flipped the flap back up as she started driving home, instantly sighing and sinking a bit in her seat as she noticed Ron's truck in the driveway. "God, does he ever work" she mumbled climbing out of the car and walking up the front steps and unlocking the front door looking around a bit as she quietly slid off her shoes, closing the door behind her she tiptoed towards the stairs. "And where were you?" Trish jumped placing her hand over her chest as she turned around. "You scared me" she chuckled softly as she stepped off the bottom stair. "Trish, where were you?" Ron kept his eyes locked on Trish as he watched her movements. "I was at the house" She shrugged as she turned and started walking into the kitchen. "And was she with you?" he asked as he followed Trish basically step for step into the kitchen. Trish rolled her eyes as she turned around to look at her husband. "Yes she was but nothing happened, we watched a movie and fell asleep..big deal" Ron watched Trish as she lightly picked at her belt loops as she spoke. "You're lying, what actually happened" Trish sighed and tilted her head to the side a bit. "I'm not lying, that's all that happened" she said shaking her head a bit as she turned on her heel and walked over to the fridge opening it and looking around a bit, not that she actually wanted anything she just wanted Ron out of her face. "I've known you since you were seventeen, I know when you're lying..Look at me Trish" He walked over to her and stood beside her, waiting for her to look slamming the fridge door shut when she didn't. "Look at me." He said a lot more firmer, Trish looked up at him. "I want you to stay away from her. I've already arranged for all of your two's storylines together to be cancelled" Trish's jaw dropped a bit as she shook her head. "That's not fair..besides you can't even do that" she couldn't help the smirk that graced her lips. "I can the moment I told them Mickie causes you mental stress, they made sure she'd never be near you..no tag matches, no segments, no singles matches, no title defences." He started listing things off on his fingers. Knowing that Mickie was women's champion and it was Trish's goal to face her at Wrestlemania once again. Trish's smirk instantly disappeared. "Whatever Ron..I'm not listening to this" She sighed as she started walking towards the door only to be pulled back into the kitchen as her husband grabbed her arm. "Oh you're going to listen. Stay. Away. From. Mickie." He said slowly like Trish was a five year old. "I'm not going to put up with you being mopey and sad because you hurt her feelings again, do you not remember how many therapist sessions we had to go through for you to get her out of your system, hell you even said her name on our wedding night" Trish chuckled at that only to stop and look down as she noticed the serious look on Ron's face. "Well lucky for you then since you won't have to deal with me anymore" She tried pulling her arm away only to have Ron hang onto it tighter. "And where do you think you're going" He mocked as Trish continued to try pulling away from him. "Back to someone who actually loves me" She looked up at him. Trish shoved Ron hard as he finally let go of her arm, running upstairs as she locked the bedroom door, packing as much of her stuff as she possible. She shut her suitcase, sliding it down the roof out the window as she slid down it, landing on her feet first, before the suitcase came down. She caught it, sliding it in her car as she got it, driving out the driveway and speeding off. She stopped at the stop sign, wiping her eyes as she shook her head. "Stupid men." She grumbled as she drove again, pulling into the driveway of her other house. She looked up, seeing Mickie walk out the front door, a frown plastered there on her face as she walked closer, opening Trish's door as Trish got out. Mickie's arms gently wound around Trish. "He..can't do this. I can't stay away from you." she whispered into Trish's ear. Trish shook her head, getting angry again. "No, He can't.. I'll tell them he is just jealous of you and to not listen to him, that we are..seperated." She stated. Mickie's heart beat faster instantly. "Oh Trish.. I'm sorry.." She frowned. Trish looked up at her. "No you aren't..." Her angry look turning into a smirk. "And neither am I." she leaned closer, pressing her lips against the brunette's again. Ohh, how perfectly they fit there. Ron's lips were all nasty and rough... nothing like Mickie's silky smooth lips, that just drew Trish in more. Mickie pulled away, trying to restart her heart. It'd take a while for her to get used to that of course. "So... does that mean.." Her eyes shifted to the car. Suitcase.. yes. She stated in her mind, looking back at Trish as she ducked around her, grabbing the case. "Can I stay here with you?" Mickie asked, shutting the car door. Trish nodded, lacing her hand with Mickie's free hand as she pulled her towards the house. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way, sweetie." She replied. Mickie's face lit up. "Great!" she chimed, opening the door with her leg as she pushed it open some more, setting Trish's suitcase down. Trish shut the door, walking over and sitting on the couch as she pulled Mickie into her lap, wrapping her arms tightly around her. "I'm so sorry Mickie." She whispered, looking over at her. Mickie turned her head to face her, smiling. "Why love?" she asked, waiting. "I'm sorry that I took forever to just accept how I was feeling about you.. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back here to you. I was always so worried that you'd move on and get married and be happy... but deep down in my heart, I knew that wouldn't ever happen..that you wanted to be with me and no one else, forever. That oddly, made me happy to know you were alone.. to know noone was tainting that perfectly sunkissed body of yours.. kissing your soft lips, looking into those brown eyes every night. I secretly wanted all that.. but it's not a secret anymore." she added in, grinning. Mickie chewed on her thumb nail. Today, couldn't possibly get more perfect that it already was. She shuddered, feeling the blonde's fingers running up and down her back, tracing little hearts across her back. "I love you Trish." she spoke softly, leaning closer as she kissed her again, longer this time. "I love you too, Mickie." Trish added, pulling Mickie in for a tight hug. They clung to eachother for most of the rest of the day. These two, were truly two people who couldn't ever be seperated.. especially not now. Now, what could possibly come next you say? Well, guess we'll just have to wait and see.


	4. Once upon a time

Once Upon a Time...

Mickie rubbed her eyes as she woke up, gazing over at the blonde laying next to her on the couch. How peaceful she looked as she slept there. Her eyes averted to the window for a bit, then back at Trish, watching the sunlight dance across her skin. She bit her lip, sliding out of Trish's arms as she walked over, closing the curtain some, she didn't want the light to interrupt Trish's sleep of course. She walked quietly into the kitchen, starting breakfast. Trish had said earlier the previous night that she planned on them bonding today, she didn't want them bonding on an empty stomach of course. She grinned a bit, hearing her turn on couch. She plated the food, then poured them each something to drink. Trish rubbed her eyes, her heart sinking as she looked around. "Mi- Mickie!" She cried out. Mickie darted out the kitchen and lept on the couch, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde. "Shhh Trish, It's okay.. I'm still here." she whispered, kissing her cheek. Of course Mickie wouldn't leave her, Trish knew that..okay so well maybe she was more bordering on hoping Mickie wouldn't. "Okay, I woke up and you weren't there next to me so I figured you had left." Trish whispered. Mickie smirked as she shook her head. "I can't ever leave..not like I would want to anyways. Have you any idea how long I've been waiting for you?" she asked, leaning closer as she captured Trish's soft lips with her own. Mickie yelped a bit as Trish pushed her against the couch, climbing in her lap as she placed her hands on both sides of Mickie's neck, kissing her rougher, her tongue sliding in Mickie's mouth as she angled her head better, her hands moving from Mickie's neck, down her sides slowly. Mickie pulled away, resting her head against Trish's shoulder as she sighed contently. "I made us breakfast.. so we could not be hungry during bonding time." She grinned, pressing her lips against the blondes shoulder as she leaned back, smiling at her. Trish got off, fixing her hair as she walked over, grabbing their stuff and putting it on the table infront of the couch. Mickie slid down, sitting on the floor after Trish sat down. They both ate quietly. Mickie's insides tingled the entire time she sat there by Trish, it was all still new to her..being this way with her. Trish got up, putting both their plates away as she walked over, pulling Mickie up as she swept her off her feet, carrying her upstairs and setting her in the bed. She shifted around in her closet til she found the thick picture book she had made a few years back. She walked over sitting next to Mickie as she opened it, placing half in her lap and half in Mickie's. She pointed to the first picture in the album, the one where Mickie was handing her back her championship belt. "I still remember that." Trish added, Mickie smirked, nodding. "Me too.. I was so excited to help you then I got to meet you afterwards. That made my entire life right there." she added, turning the page, looking at the other pictures for a bit before stopping on the one where she was holding the towel out for Trish. "Ohhh and I definitely remember that." she bit her lip, looking over at Trish, her eyes moving down a bit then back up at Trish's face as she smiled shyly, looking back down. "You know I really did like smile once you left out the bathroom." She chuckled. Everyone always told her she had a nice body and well, it sounded even better coming from Mickie's mouth that she had nice boobs. Trish leaned over, pressing her lips to Mickie's ear. "Do you still think I have nice boobs?" She asked, grinning as she looked down. Mickie nodded. "You did...but I haven't seen them in quite awhile." She stated, biting her lip hard. Trish put the book down, standing up as she slid her fingers at the bottom of her shirt, lifting it up, over her head as she set it on the bed. Mickie watched her intently, her eyes gazing at Trish's body. "Care to help me with this..?" Trish quirked an eyebrow. Mickie nodded quickly, standing up as she moved closer to the blonde, undoing the clasps on the back of her bra. Mickie stepped back, sitting on the edge of the bed as she watched again. Trish's hands moved to her bra, sliding it off, brushing her hands over her breasts as she looked at Mickie. "Well, what do you think?" She asked. Mickie's breath hitched in her throat as she watched Trish move closer to herself on the bed. "I.. you.. Wow." She stated, feeling Trish's hands grab ahold of hers, placing them against her breasts as she made Mickie's hands squeeze down on them. Trish dropped her hands, placing them on Mickie's cheeks as she felt Mickie's hands squeezing harder on her breasts. Funny, they seemed to not ache anymore once Mickie touched them. She didn't even notice they were hurting before. Mickie dropped her hands, looking down as she took a deep breath. Okay well, that was fun but god Trish had always been such a tease. Mickie's whole body ached to be closer to Trish. Trish pulled Mickie up, laying on the bed some as she pulled Mickie ontop of herself, pulling her closer. "Kiss them." she ordered. Mickie's eyes widened a bit, leaning down as she angled her head, kissing across each one of her breast. Trish's hand rested on the back of Mickie's head as she smiled, closing her eyes. "Bite my right nipple.." She stated simply, Okay..so maybe this whole Mickie not being able to tell her no thing could really work out to Trish's advantage. Mickie's teeth grazed over Trish's nipple, biting down onto it. Trish moaned softly. "Yeah sweetie, just like that...again, but harder this time.. I won't break, I promise." She grinned, opening her eyes as she felt Mickie's teeth biting down onto her nipple harder. Trish's body trembled a bit as Mickie bit even harder against her nipple. Mickie jumped up suddenly, hearing a knock on the door. She looked down at the blonde. "Were you expecting someone today?" She asked quietly. Trish grinned and nodded. "The man with my divorce papers." She stated, pushing Mickie off her gently. "Stay up here.. I don't want him being suspicious or anything sweetie." She pulled her top back on, pressing down on her nipples a bit towhere they weren't as hard as earlier as she sat down. Mickie turned the radio on low, flipping the channels til she hit a song she liked, starting to sing along, knowing the guy and Trish couldn't hear her down stairs. "How you choose to express yourself, it's all your own and I can tell it comes naturally, it comes naturally. You follow what you feel inside. It's intuitive, you don't have to try. It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally. And it takes my breath away, What you do, so naturally." She lept onto the bed, snuggling her face against the sheets for a bit as the music played, sitting up and singing a bit more. "You are the thunder and I am the lightning and I love the way you know who you are, and to me it's exciting. When you know it's meant to be, everything comes naturally, it comes naturally. When you're with me, baby. Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally. Bay bay baby." She moved her body back and forth as she sat there on the bed. "You have a way of moving me. A force of nature, your energy. It comes naturally, you know it does. It comes naturally. Mmmm yeah. And it takes my breath away, everytime. What you do, so naturally." She got up, turning the radio off as she heard arguing downstairs. She couldn't help herself, she couldn't stay upstairs. She walked down the stairs quietly, listening to Trish on the phone, looking at the man with the papers. "Yes you will sign them Ron, I won't stay married to you.. no I wont." She said. Ron grunted. "You were fine with me before she came back into your life Patricia, you are staying married to me, you little.. I'll snap her psychotic neck, so help me I will." He growled. "You step one foot around me and Mickie's house.. I will have you thrown in jail." She shot back, hanging up as she sat down, taking the pen the man gave her and signing her name, nice and big on the line there so it was easily visible. She grinned and told him thank you as he left. Mickie walked the rest of the way down the stairs and out into the open. "I don't mean to make things hard on you." Mickie stated softly. Trish shook her head as she walked over and pulled Trish to the couch, pulling her down next to her as she hugged her gently. "Don't think that way sweetie, I came back for you.. not the other way around, though I'm sure you tried to come find me..." She chuckled. Mickie bit her lip hard, she did try her hardest to try and find where Trish moved to when she retired, she kept getting hung up on all the time. "We should probably go get some rest babe.." Trish poked at Mickie's side gently as she smiled. "We have a huge day ahead of us tomorrow, I'm planning on taking you out and doing lots of things together. I hope you wont mind." she added as she stood up, taking Mickie's hand as Mickie got up. "I wont mind, I love spending time with you love." Mickie smirked, walking up the stairs with Trish as she went back to the bedroom. Did Trish call this place, her and Mickie's house? Mickie's stomach fluttered a bit more as she sat down on the bed, watching Trish get dressed and tossing her some boy cut panties and a spagehetti strapped night shirt. Mickie changed, crawling into bed next to Trish as Trish covered them up. Mickie's arms wrapped around the blonde tightly as she looked up, feeling Trish's lips capturing her own. "I love you so much Mickie." she said, her fingers running up and down Mickie's cheek. A soft smile spread across Mickie's face. "I love you too Trish." she added, snuggling her face against her chest as she closed her eyes, feeling Trish's fingers in her hair as she soon drifted off to sleep, followed by Trish. In all honesty, neither of them could wait for tomorrow. They were both equally excited.


	5. The animal I have become

The animal I have become...

Trish slept comfortably with Mickie, opening her eyes and blinking a couple times as she heard this light banging looking around a bit she softly kissed the top of Mickie's head as she gently slid out of Mickie's arms, standing up she fixed the blankets around her smiling softly at her before opening the door and closing it behind her as she walked downstairs looking around a bit and turning on one of the lights, rolling her eyes as she noticed Ron stumbling around her living room, walking over and grabbing his arm she pulled him into the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing here?" "Ah Trish, I wanted to give you this" He held up the pillow from her living room couch. "Thanks, now get out" she took it from him and set it on the counter, she pushed him in the direction of the door. "Wait I wanted to talk to you" He placed his hand on her chest as he pushed her back a tiny bit. "Ron you're drunk and it's four in the morning..we can talk when you're actually yourself. Now I'm going to say this nicely please leave" "Why don't want me to wake up your little psycho is that it?" Trish sighed as she crossed her arms. "What do you want?" Ron smirked. "Hitting a nerve am I? I came to give you these" he pulled out the signed divorce papers out of his back pocket holding them out, then up as Trish tried to grab them. "Ron I'm not in the mood, just give them to me" he nodded as he took a small step back ripping them down the middle then diagonally as he handed Trish the ripped pieces. "There you go" he smirked. Trish sighed and shook her head. "Ron get out." Ron just shook his head as he pushed Trish up against the cabinet, tugging on the edges of her shirt. "Come on Patricia, I know you don't want me to leave. I can see it in your eyes" Trish turned her head in the opposite direction slapping his hand away as he ran his hands through the bottom strands of her hair. "Actually, I want you to get the fuck out of my house" She looked back at him. Looking at her for a second Ron shook his head instantly bringing his hand up and smacking Trish hard across the face. "Since when do you swear? Such words never left your lips until you started talking to her again..see you just don't see how much of a negative influence she is on you" Trish blinked hard a few times as she swallowed looking down, looking back up as Ron held her head up. "Now when are you going to stop this little charade, we both know she can never give you what I can." Turning Trish's head back to face him as she tried to look away again, he roughly pressed his lips to hers. Instantly pushing him away Trish sighed. "Stop it" She ducked under one of his arms as she walked away from him lightly moving her jaw a bit. Smirking and shaking his head Ron reached over and grabbed the back of Trish's shirt slamming her back up against the cabinet, smacking her a couple times as she looked away from him. "Hey, look at me" He grinned as she finally looked back at him. "Still not going to cry huh? You never were one to let those tears fall..I can see them though, poor wittle Patricia always having to take care of everyone else while she gets to be such a mess herself." He smirked as he poked her sides and stomach rather hard. Looking over at him Trish's eyes narrowed as she spit in his face and slapped him, instantly tensing up as he pinned her arms against the cabinet. "Listen here you little bitch, you are mine legally. And you will be for the rest of your life, till death due us part is not something you will be hearing for us, though Mickie on the other hand." Trish jerked a bit towards him as he mentioned Mickie. "You lay one strand of hair on her and I swear-" "You'll what? You'll kill me?" He laughed and shook his head. "Nah you won't kill me, you won't do anything because at the end of the day you'll be coming home to me. Here's to forever baby" He announced as he kissed Trish again, pulling away and punching her in the stomach. Wrapping her arms around herself as she slowly slid to the floor Trish looked down and took a bunch of deep breaths. Ron grinned as he looked over at her, leaning over and smacking the back of her head a bunch of times before walking out the door. Bringing her hand up she wiped her mouth with the back of it, noticing the blood she sighed as she looked around a bit grabbing onto the counter she slowly pulled herself up, wincing and wrapping her other arm tighter around herself, pulling herself over to the sink she grabbed some paper towel getting it wet and placing it on her lip as she let it bleed out. Mickie would never look at her the same now, especially not when she looked like this..she was too scared to even go look at herself, god why hadn't she just pushed him out the door in the first place, she was so stupid. Mickie awoke after a while, not feeling Trish in bed beside her. Her heart instantly sank as she got up, stumbling around upstairs. Maybe this was all some, cruel dream her mind had made up. No, it couldn't be. She tripped down a few of the stairs, stopping instantly as she spotted some blood droplets on the floor. She followed them, her hands moving up to her mouth as she gasped. "Oh my god, Trish!" she chimed, running over as she stood next to her by the sink. "Trish...Trish what happened?" she asked, her eyes wide, tinging with pain as she stared at her. Trish moved the napkin from her lip and turned the best she could to face the brunette next to her. "Ron, he came over to talk and he was drunk..." She added, taking time to breathe. Her stomach hurt like hell. "Then he kissed me like twice and ripped up the divorce papers." She sobbed. "He kept.. hitting me." She added. Mickie's eyes instantly burned with fury as her heart sped up. "Where..." she clenched her teeth as she slammed her fist against her head a bit. "Where is the damn copy of the divorce papers you made?" She asked, watching Trish point to it. Mickie walked over, setting it on the table as she lifted Trish up carefully, carrying her up the stairs and setting her into the bed, covering her up as she kissed her forehead softly. "I'll be back, don't worry about me... just stay in bed and whatever you do, keep the doors locked. I have a key, don't get up for anyone." she added. "Mickie...don't leave." The bedroom door closed. "Me.." Trish whispered, closing her eyes as she laid there resting. A nice ice bath would help later on when Mickie got back and could help ease her inside of the tub. Mickie grabbed the divorce papers, shoving them in her backpack as she tossed it over her shoulder, she slid it in the car and looked around, knocking on the inside of the car, under the seat as a dagger fell out into her hand. She slid it in it's holder, on her waist as she slid her jacket on. Getting in the car and speeding off towards Ron's house. By the time she got there, she could still see his drunk ass stumbling in his own house. She turned off the engine and got out, grabbing her backpack as she looked around, making sure no one was watching. She slid his window up, sliding inside as she closed it, tossing the backpack onto the counter. "Here pretty boy...here pretty boy." She growled, watching him walk in. "Oh hey psycho bitch." He said, knocking back another can of beer. Mickie lept at him, tackling him into the corner of the wall. "You must have real balls... talking to me like that." She stated, grabbing the bit of hair on his head as she slammed his head against the wall. "Did hitting on her make you feel like a real man? You pathetic piece of shit!" she yelled, cocking her fist back as she punched him across the face. She stood up, grabbing him by his clothes as she threw him against the brick part of the house over in the living room, hearing a sickening crack then him groan in pain. A bright grin graced her twisted face, her eyes cold and dark, filled with pure hatred. She took off running, ramming her shoulder against his body against the brick wall. She grabbed his face grinding his cheek against the bricks, til the smell of blood filled her nose. She pulled his face towards her, looking at the flesh all cut up and stuff. "Sto-." He started to say. "Stop?" She asked, tilting her head and smiling cutely. "Now why would I do that?..." She asked, standing up as she pulled him up by his neck, sitting him down in a chair at his table, pulling the papers out and a pen. She set it infront of him. "Sign the fucking papers." She tried to say it nicely, yet it still sounded angry. "I don't think so you crazy bitch!" He yelled. Mickie's fist landed contact with his face again as she slid her dagger out her holder, pressing it firmly against his throat. "I think you'd wanna rethink that, bitch." She stated, pressing it harder as she watched him look at her then down at the paper as he signed it. Mickie snatched the papers and her bag, turning around quickly. She felt something move behind her, turning around and extending the her arm that had the dagger, watching it touch his throat as his hand was high in the air. "Don't be mistaken, mister... you lay one finger on me, I will kill your whole family infront of you, torture you after, then fucking cut you into pieces and dispose of you all over the world." She clenched her teeth, grinning as she watched his hand drop. She slid the knife back into her holder, doing up the bottom five buttons on the jacket as she walked out. She wasn't taking any chances with him going get the papers from the post office. She got back into the car, driving for about an hour til she got to the office, she walked in, handing the girl the papers. "Get those to him Asap." she winked, walking out as she drove back to Trish's house. She got out. washing off her knife as she tossed it on the counter. She slid the jacket off as she walked upstairs, opening the door to find Trish crying. Mickie frowned, walking into the bathroom and opening the cabinet as she pulled out two aleve and poured some water into a glass from the sink as she walked over, handing her the medicine and lifting her head enough so she could drink. She set the water down on the table as she sat on the edge of the bed, next to Trish. "Please don't leave me.." Trish whimpered. Mickie shook her head. "I wont, not ever." she promised, the same sadness filling her brown eyes again. "You should have just called my name... I would have been down there in a heart beat." Mickie told her. "I..I was too scared that you wouldn't wanna ever see me again." Mickie scoffed. "Darling, I love you. I'm not going anywhere, ever. Now rest. I'll protect you while you sleep." she whispered, standing up and walking around as she crawled into bed, sitting against the head board as she watched Trish drift off to sleep.


End file.
